A modular wall panel typically includes a combination of framing elements and insulation. It may also include inside sheathing, typically gypsum wall board of some kind, and external or outside sheathing which may be plywood or oriented strand board. Modular insulated walls are addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,650 of Parker, for example.